


Шахтёрский болт за 15.000 уников

by Axel_Larin17



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Love, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Passion, Romance, Unvoiced Feelings, difficult feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: У Родимуса появилась новая фикс-идея, и в этот раз её реализация пройдёт немного иначе.
Relationships: Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, miner!Megatron/Rodimus Prime
Kudos: 1





	Шахтёрский болт за 15.000 уников

**Author's Note:**

> Хуманизированный коннект, ага х)
> 
> Картинка:  
> https://sun9-58.userapi.com/ZmX16NTsu9-wCxp8KvX3yCTbXmp09LMpbEhGgA/N5JeF8O1x3Q.jpg

Родимус делал всё, чтобы искоренить в себе эту мысль. Лишнюю. Ненужную. Неправильную! Но сколько бы сил он не прилагал, всё оказалось бесполезно. Осознание росло и крепло с каждым днём, пустив корни глубоко в искру его обладателя. Прайм старательно изголялся, пытаясь заставить себя поверить в противоположное, но эффекта это дело не приносило ровным счётом никакого. И в конце концов Прайм сдался, позволив чувству захватить его разум.  
Мегатрон казался автоботу неприступной стеной, и оттого Родимусу хотелось осуществить свою мечту вдвойне сильнее. Он постоянно втягивал со-капитана в какие-то словесные перепалки, провоцировал, подкидывал каверзные вопросы и всеми силами притягивал к себе его внимание. Но бывший лидер десептиконов оказался, фигурально выражаясь, крепким орешком и оказывал Прайму достойное сопротивление. Конечно, Родимус мог бы подойти к нему и спросить прямо, но… разве это было интересно?  
Долгие мгновения, когда выяснилось, что Брейнсторм работал на десептиконов, позволили меху сделать перерыв. Он отвлёкся на погоню за учёным, чья гениальность шла вровень с безумием, граница которого стремительно размывалась день ото дня. Родимус в первых рядах побежал использовать машину времени, смонтированную джетом, и на некоторое время позабыл о своей идее-фикс. Встреча с Орионом Паксом, Роллером и ещё живым тогда Трэилбрейкером пошатнула его решимость, однако следующий прыжок рывком напомнил Прайму о том, что терзало его искру.  
Шахтёр-Мегатрон выглядел ещё увлекательнее, чем давно не полировавшийся экс-лидер фракции десептиконов. Родимус сам не ожидал, что ему удастся настолько хорошо раскидать своих подчинённых по нужным точкам, оставшись в гордом одиночестве. Времени было мало, но шальная мысль уже взяла вверх, и один из самых отвязных Праймов бесстрашно ринулся её исполнять.  
Импактор, вероятно, ещё не пришёл. Родимус вошёл в бар “У Маккадама” и огляделся: тихое спокойное местечко. Тут явно не хватало громкой музыки и литров хорошей сверхзарядки, чтобы встряхнуть болото. Сверв бы на ура справился с этой задачей. Мех широко расправил плечи и уверенно направился к столу у окна, за которым в одиночестве сидел и потягивал кубик энергона задумчивый шахтёр. Мегатрон искренне удивился, когда заметил, что к нему подсели.  
\- М-м, я чем-то помогу помочь? - с сомнением поинтересовался он у слишком красивого меха напротив. - Что-то случилось?  
\- У меня есть к тебе предложение, которое может показаться немного странным, - Родимус, как сумел, максимально эффектно повернулся, пытаясь предстать перед собеседником в наиболее выгодном свете. - Сколько тебе заплатить, чтобы оседлать твой шахтёрский болт?  
Мегатрон несколько кликов смотрел на него как на умалишённого, после чего кашлянул в попытке вернуть себе самоконтроль.  
\- Не знаю, за кого ты меня принял, но…  
\- Мне плевать, кто ты, - соврал Родимус. - Ты просто идеально вписываешься… в мои параметры, - подобрал он нужное слово. - Или я совсем тебе не нравлюсь? Я настолько не привлекательный?  
\- Если уж даже Маккадам начал зазывать к себе интерботов, видимо, всё совсем плохо, - пробормотал Мегатрон себе под нос, но Прайм его услышал. - Прости, но мне неинтересно, - повторил он чуть громче. - Если хочешь, можешь немного посидеть со мной. Я жду друга, возможно, он заинтересуется твоим предложением.  
\- Я хочу тебя, а не твоего друга, - выложил все карты на стол Родимус. - Это не займёт много времени, обещаю. Мы могли бы выйти через чёрный ход и уединиться в полумраке, - Прайм ухмыльнулся: - Десять тысяч уников. Что скажешь?  
\- Сколько? - Мегатрон едва не выплюнул энергон на стол, поперхнувшись и закашлявшись. - Ты нормальный?!  
Родимус закусил губу, борясь с желанием схватить будущего десептикона за запястье и насильно утащить за собой. Эмоциональность, несвойственная его со-капитану в настоящем, поражала до глубины искры. Смущение, смешанное с удивлением, подстёгивало и заводило. И Родимус действительно был готов расстаться с любой суммой, если только шахтёр перестанет ломаться и сделает то, о чём его просили.  
\- Десять. Тысяч, - повторил Родимус. - Клянусь, это никакая не подстава. Меня интересует только одно, и ты можешь мне это дать. Именно ты… У тебя симпатичная лицевая. Уверен, коннектор ничуть не хуже. Ты ведь умеешь им пользоваться как надо, а? - ехидно поддел меха автобот, наклонившись к нему поближе.  
Мегатрон уткнулся фейсплетом в свои ладони, пытаясь совладать с нахлынувшими чувствами. Он на отлично справлялся со своей работой в шахтах и научился красиво излагать мысли в рукописных текстах, но когда кто-то обращал на него более пристальное внимание, бот начинал теряться и смущаться. Прямо как сейчас. В этот самый момент ему больше всего не хватало острого на глоссу и взгляд Импактора. Лучший друг с лёгкостью бы разрешил ситуацию - и неважно, коннектом или язвительным замечанием, после которого у любого меха отпало бы всякое желание. Почему-то другой шахтёр относился к вопросам личной жизни куда проще, чем сам Мегатрон.  
\- У меня мало времени, чувак, - выдернул его из размышлений Родимус, наблюдавший за слишком быстрой сменой эмоций. - Ну хорошо, пятнадцать тысяч. Пойдёт? Если да, то мы сейчас же уходим. Я уже не могу терпеть, - слегка приврал он.  
Мегатрон всё ещё сомневался, даже когда шёл за своим сопровождающим. Но нужда толкнула его на немыслимое: тем более, что незнакомец тут же скинул ему на личный счёт половину обещанной суммы. Словно в подтверждение своих абсолютно серьёзных намерений. Переулок, куда они попали, сейчас пустовал.  
\- Как тебя зовут? - поинтересовался Мегатрон, нагоняя рыжего красавца, свалившегося на него почти буквально с небес на шлем. - Или… как к тебе обращаться? Я, кстати, Мегатрон.  
\- Ро… Роддерс, - кашлянул Родимус. - Как тебе больше нравится. Мне не принципиально. Мегатрон, - протянул он, смакуя “незнакомое” имя.  
Они остановились у закутка, куда меньше всего попадало света. Мегатрон замер у границы света и тьмы, закрывая широкими серыми плечевыми блоками и без того скудное освещение. Родимус в предвкушении облизнулся, предчувствуя скорое исполнение своего желания.  
\- Меня не бить, корпус не мять, - проинструктировал он внезапно обретённого любовника, - целоваться можно и даже нужно, я не против. Если вопросов нет…  
Мегатрон подавился хрипом вентиляции вместо ответа. Прайм стремительно приблизился к нему и схватил за шлем, притягивая к себе. Тёплые шершавые губы накрыли его собственные, и в первый клик шахтёр опешил. Родимус прижимался к нему пока что на пробу, изучая реакцию и уже представляя, как будет орать его со-капитан, когда вспомнит о проделках несносного преемника Оптимуса Прайма.  
\- Ты немного скованный, но это мне даже нравится, - пробормотал Родимус. - Тебе нужно быть немного смелее. Уверен, в таком случае абсолютно все будут валяться у тебя в ногах, умоляя о близости.  
\- Это немного не то, что мне нужно, - ответил шахтёр, осторожно накрывая тёмными ладонями начищенные до блеска бока. - И я всё ещё не понимаю, почему ты подошёл именно ко мне. Я ведь не единственный шахтёр, который приходит к Маккадаму.  
\- Я видел тебя до этого несколько раз, - уклончиво отозвался Родимус, - и ты мне понравился, вот и всё. Я скоро уезжаю, причём надолго. Вот и решил, так сказать, оторваться напоследок.  
Мегатрон теперь уже сам наклонился и немного робко вовлёк меха в новый поцелуй. Острая глосса проскользнула сквозь мягкий металл губ, смешивая капли антифриза во ту. Родимус довольно застонал и прижался к широкому серому честплейту, украшенному чёрно-жёлтыми полосами.  
\- М-м, могу взять в рот, - чувствуя, как начинает стремительно разогреваться корпус, предложил Родимус. - Так сказать, для разгона. А потом вставишь мне как в последний раз в жизни.  
\- Какие-то у тебя странные аналогии, - смутился Мегатрон, кусая саднящие губы. Они до сих пор пульсировали, а по глоссе приятно растекался чужой привкус. - Но если ты хочешь… - он расщёлкнул кодпис, позволяя скрутке свернуться.  
Родимус одобрительно присвистнул, оценив чужое достоинство. Плотный коннектор, украшенный нежно-жёлтыми диодами, показался Прайму именно тем, о чём он мечтал последнее время. Автобот накрыл скрутку ладонью, с трудом обхватывая её по диаметру. Из навершия выскользнула первая вязкая капля и скатилась вниз, пачкая пальцы. Прайм на пробу провёл несколько раз ладонью вверх-вниз, добиваясь наилучшего эффекта.  
\- Скажи, если что-то будет не так, - он поднял взгляд на сбитого с толку и смущённого шахтёра. - И не переживай, я не кусаюсь. Просто хочу словить немного кайфа, только и всего.  
\- У меня такое чувство, что я продался как интербот, - тихо признался Мегатрон. - Это… наталкивает меня на не самые приятные вопросы.  
\- Уверяю тебя, ничего криминального, - Родимус встал на колени и с наслаждением втянул носовым конусом ароматный запах смазки и самого шахтёра. - Исключительно удовольствие, и только. Тебе понравится.  
Мегатрон в очередной раз не успел ответить. Тёплые губы обхватили навершие коннектора кругом, принимаясь посасывать его. Мех с шумом стравил пар и упёрся ладонью в холодную бетонную стену, скрывая собой странного красавчика с не менее странными предложениями. Юркая глосса с похабным вожделением обихаживала подрагивающую скрутку. Удовольствие тёплыми волнами расползалось по корпусу, и через несколько бриймов эта идея перестала казаться Мегатрону совсем уж плохой или бесполезной.  
\- И где ты такому научился? - задал шахтёр риторический вопрос, искренне не ожидая на него ответа. Роддерс вцепился в его бёдра и усиленно двигал шлемом, погружая джампер всё глубже и глубже. Навершие иногда упиралось почти что в горловой шлюз, и Мегатрон чувствовал, что долго не протянет такими темпами. Хотя полученные деньги нужно было отработать по максимуму.  
\- Я тренировался, - проурчал Родимус, ненадолго оторвавшись. - Заказал себе фальш-джампер и юзал его. Мне всегда нравились боты покрупнее, чем я сам. Хотелось быть готовым. Как видишь, пригодилось.  
\- Даже если за деньги, - Мегатрон снова закусил губу и неожиданно мягко погладил меха по макушке, - ты мог выбрать кого угодно. Ну правда, почему я?  
\- Какой ты мнительный, - мигнул оптикой Родимус.  
\- Может, и мнительный, но уж точно не глупый, - шахтёр протянул автоботу манипулятор и помог ему подняться с земли. - Кто угодно из высшего общества согласился бы с тобой переспать. Тем более за такую сумму. Почему я? - твёрдо повторил он свой вопрос.  
\- Потому что ты запал мне в душу, - фыркнул Родимус. - Ну в том смысле, что высшее общество… Полагаю, мне не надо объяснять, насколько оно лживое и… гнилое, - Прайм утёр губы тыльной стороной ладони. - А ты искренний. И мне этого достаточно. Я просто хочу как следует поконнектиться, пока не уеду. Потом будет не до этого.  
\- У меня такое чувство, что ты чего-то мне не договариваешь, - Родимус мысленно поразился тому, насколько проницательным был Мегатрон-из-прошлого. Вероятно, эта черта было в нём всегда, просто с годами она окрепла и укоренилась. - Роддерс, пожалуйста. Если ты просишь от меня искренности, то и сам должен её проявлять. Разве не так?  
Планировал ли Прайм выворачивать душу наизнанку перед незнакомым ему Мегатроном? Вообще-то нет. Но всё как-то само шло к тому, чтобы расставить требуемые знаки над нужными глифами. Родимусу не хотелось врать, но и говорить чистую правду он не собирался.  
\- Ты действительно понравился мне, - не стал отпираться рыжий автобот, ощутив, что молчание затягивается, - честно. У меня слишком мало времени, чтобы звать тебя на свидания и ухаживать. Поэтому я выбрал наименее сложный путь и не прогадал.  
\- Но ведь однажды ты вернёшься, разве нет? - Мегатрон всё ещё чувствовал некоторое смущение, и чем больше его новый знакомый говорил, тем сильнее сжималась искра в честплейте. Никто и никогда не видел в нём настолько отдельную и увлекательную личность. Терминус настаивал на одних качествах, Импактор повёлся на другие. А этот яркий, выбивающийся из серой реальности бот глядел, казалось, в саму его шахтёрскую суть. Было что-то в небесно-голубых окулярах такое, что придавало словам Роддерса ощутимый вес.  
Родимус, мечтающий о хорошем коннекте, сам не заметил, как едва не признался в том, что терзало его долгое время. И вместо ответа, не захотев продолжать разговор, он потянулся за новым поцелуем. Мегатрон наклонился и прижался к его губам, нежно поглаживая пальцами щёки. Родимус не обратил внимания на то, как жадно он прижался к широкому честплейту, чувствуя, как упирается чужая скрутка ему куда-то в брюшные пластины. Поцелуй стал более глубоким, каким-то даже интимным - совсем не таким, на какой рассчитывал Прайм. Вся спесь и желание подколоть испарились, уступая место неправильным чувствам, которые Родимус всеми силами пытался зарыть глубоко в душе.  
\- Погоди, - он с нежеланием оторвался от влажных губ будущего лидера десептиконов и с явным недовольством ответил по межпространственно-временному телефону: - Да.  
Мегатрон неторопливо поглаживал его по плечевым блокам, рассматривая и запоминая всё до мельчайших подробностей: он и не представлял, какое его будет ждать удивление, когда одни воспоминания лягут на другие, и он поймёт, кого коннектил. Роддерс недовольно морщился и отвечал довольно сухо и коротко. Когда он закончил и убрал телефон, Мегатрон вместо вопроса мягко поцеловал его в губы.  
\- Меня уже ждут, нужно поторапливаться, - пробормотал Прайм. - Давай закончим, и я поеду.  
\- Как скажешь, - не стал спорить шахтёр и подхватил меха на манипуляторы. Родимус с удовольствием заурчал движком и обнял его бёдрам. - Откроешься?  
Вместо ответа Прайм расщёлкнул собственную паховую броню, легко ушедшую в пазы. Мегатрон с удовольствием потёрся навершием коннектора о влажные лепестки мембраны, добиваясь сдавленного стона.  
\- Можно прямо так, - пробормотал поплывший Родимус, - я хорошо растянут.  
Мегатрон снова нежно-трогательно полез целоваться, и Прайм отпустил бразды правления. Он плавился под ласковыми прикосновениями и сам тянулся к источнику тепла, пытаясь одновременно ускорить и продлить эти странные, но невероятно приятные мгновения.  
\- Да-а… - с хрипом выдохнул автобот, когда почувствовал проникновение скрутки. - Та-ак…  
Мегатрон с лёгкостью удерживал его на весу, но всё-таки предпочёл прислонить меха спиной к стене, чтобы у того была ещё какая-то опора под негнущимися пальцами. Коннектор пульсировал, пока чужая приёмная система расходилась под заданную конфигурацию. Родимус не соврал: он действительно частенько игрался сам с собой, представляя, как стонет под ним его Мегатрон - такой большой и мощный, крепко сжимающий его бёдра, до вмятин на пластинах, засаживающий джампер по самое основение, мн-нх…  
Шахтёр медленно ввёл и вытащил коннектор из странного незнакомца, всё ещё чувствуя глубоко в душе отголоски неправильности. Однако раскалённый корпус в манипуляторах лишал его самосознания почти полностью. Роддерс льнул к нему и раскрывал как никто раньше. Казалось бы, они знали друг друга едва пару джооров, но казалось, что они были знакомы всю жизнь. Невероятное чувство. Роддерс извивался и отдавался ему со всей страстью, кипящей в недрах души. А Мегатрон отвечал. Потому что хотелось.  
Им хватило совсем немного времени, прежде чем мир вокруг перестал существовать. Шахтёр насадил меха на себя практически полностью - настолько, что, казалось, у Роддерса вздулись брюшные пластины из-за слишком большой скрутки, занявшей всё место и даже больше. Бот стонал, не контролируя себя. Мегатрон прильнул к нему в очередном поцелуе, сминая чужие губы с такой силой, что лопнуло внешнее покрытие. Из трещинок в рот мгновенно хлынули капли энергона, но никто из них двоих не обратил на это внимание.  
Родимус цеплялся за плечи шахтёра настолько отчаянно, что даже не сразу сообразил, что весь корпус содрогнулся в ребуте. Сокращающийся порт заливало тёплыми струями флюида, стекающими по внутренней стороне бёдер. Мир вокруг терял свои краски, оставляя только шахтёра и Прайма, нарушившего, наверное, целую кучу пространственно-временных законов. Автобот снова и снова лез целоваться, пока всё его естество сводило от нахлынувших на него волн удовольствия. Мегатрон был рядом, и этого оказалось достаточно… внезапно.  
\- Ты в порядке? - спустя несколько бриймов, нарушил полуинтимную тишину шахтёр. - Ты какой-то… молчаливый.  
\- Всё хорошо, - уткнувшийся ему в шейные кабели Родимус с тоской втянул носовым конусом полюбившийся запах, запоминая его и прощаясь с ним. - Мне правда пора. Жаль так скоро расставаться, но дела не ждут.  
Мегатрон осторожно приподнял его. Коннектор с влажным хлюпаньем покинул вновь сократившийся порт и со щелчком исчез под кодписом. Родимус пошатнулся, оказавшись на земле, но мех его придержал.  
\- Лови остаток, - Прайм завозился и замер, когда почувствовал на фейсплете тёплую ладонь. - Что не так? - удивился он.  
\- Не надо, - Мегатрон мягко улыбнулся странному меху. - Всё в порядке. Полагаю, тебе эти деньги нужны не меньше.  
\- Но я ведь обещал…!  
\- Не спорь со мной, - оборвал автобота шахтёр. - Это было довольно внезапно и, может, чуточку странно, но уж точно неплохо. Будет, что рассказать Импактору.  
\- Не знал, что ты обсуждаешь с ним свою личную жизнь, - Родимус встряхнулся и стёр пальцами начинающие застывать разводы смазки. - Если можно, не говори ему, кто я такой. Просто скажи, что нашёлся доброволец, который за уники захотел с тобой переспать. Добавь немного интриги, - ухмыльнулся он.  
Мегатрон покачал шлемом и вместо ответа снова полез целоваться. Родимус не стал ему отказывать. И оторвался от притягательных губ только тогда, когда вновь зазвонил его телефон.  
\- Мне действительно пора, - Прайм как-то странно посмотрел на дисплей, - иначе сожрут с потрохами за то, что я игнорирую чужие звонки.  
\- Мы ещё увидимся? - спросил Мегатрон, когда Родимус почти покинул закуток за баром. - Ну, когда-нибудь?  
\- Скорее, чем ты думаешь, - грустно улыбнулся Прайм. - Прощай.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он ринулся на оживлённую часть улицы, оставляя шахтёра в недоумении и с половиной обещанных денег. Мегатрон проводил его долгим взглядом и вздрогнул, когда зазвонил его собственный коммлинк: Импактор интересовался, куда подевался его самый лучший друг?

*** 

Ожидание убивало.  
Родимус весь извёлся, координируя движения остатков экипажа корабля. План вроде бы был и даже вполне рабочий, но сам факт того, что их противниками в этот раз оказалось ДПП…! Прайм не без помощи Найтбита и Ультра Магнуса воздвиг над крепостью Некробота силовое поле, подпитываемое от нежно-голубых цветов, и теперь метался из стороны в сторону, кусая губы. Остальные разбрелись кто куда, собираясь с духом. Брейнсторм увёл Магнуса, обещая что-то невообразимое. Ранг увязался за Найтбитом, здраво рассудив, что на поле боя он будет только мешаться. Сверв и Скидс бродили по крепости, в последний раз осматривая поистине уникальное сооружение. Ревайнд и Хромдом уединились, переживая тяжёлые мгновения вместе.  
А Родимус остался один. С одной стороны у него была возможность ещё немного подумать, но с другой - ему жутко хотелось к кому-нибудь присоединиться. Просто, чтобы не чувствовать себя одиноким. Они снова едва не разругались с Мегатроном, и если бы не Магнус, прикрикнувший на обоих, вероятно, разработка плана противостояния ДПП провалилась бы ещё на начальном этапе. Родимус кусал губы и шатался по круглому залу, где Некробот установил свою пространственно-временную капсулу-портал. Велосити и Наутика как раз изучали органиков, спящих в криокапсулах этажом ниже… Интересно, что же в них такого было?  
\- Родимус? - голос Мегатрона эхом оттолкнулся от высоких стен и потолка. - Всё в порядке?  
Прайм резко обернулся и смерил со-капитана долгим испытующим взглядом.  
\- Если не считать того, что Гетэвей угнал мой корабль и команду, нас вот-вот покарает ДПП, Некробот мёртв, а весь наш план на ладан дышит, то да, всё просто отлично! - огрызнулся он.  
Мегатрон медленно приблизился к нему и замер неподалёку, рассматривая встопорщенные спойлеры и напряжённую спину. Родимус всеми силами пытался сохранить боевой настрой, и это ему даже удалось. Но какой ценой?  
\- Ты чего-то хотел? - не вытерпел Прайм. - У меня нет настроения выслушивать твои очередные претензии.  
\- М-м, вообще-то хотел, - Мегатрон скрестил манипуляторы на честплейте и несколько удручённо стравил пар. - В последнее время меня преследовали, гм, своего рода странные сны.  
\- Я не специалист по снам. Поговорим об этом с Рунгом, - буркнул Прайм.  
\- Сначала я думал, что это действительно просто модуляции, но чем больше я об этом размышлял, тем сильнее начинал понимать, что всё не так просто, - проигнорировал его подколку Мегатрон. - Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? - учтиво поинтересовался он.  
\- Не понимаю, о чём ты, - фыркнул Родимус. - Либо говори прямо, либо не говори вообще.  
\- Я о твоей выходке во время вашей погони за Брейнстормом, - подсказал командиру Мегатрон. - В том самом переулке, за баром “У Маккадама”.  
В первый клик Родимус хотел привычно огрызнуться, но во второй он почувствовал, как земля ушла у него из-под супинаторов. После того, как он довёл дело до конца, страсть немного поутихла, и Родимусу удалось стабилизировать себя и свои мысли и чувства. Мегатрон всё также притягивал его к себе, но осознание, что именно Прайму удалось провернуть, немного охлаждало пыл. Конечно же, однажды этот разговор должен был произойти, но автоботу казалось, что в совершенно другое время и в другом месте.  
\- Как я должен расценивать твоё молчание? - довольно сухо поинтересовался Мегатрон, напоминая о себе. - И как… как тебе вообще пришло в шлем сотворить… такое?! - сквозь холод в голосе всё-таки проскользнуло возмущение.  
\- Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? - устало обратился к нему Родимус. - Что мне жаль? Это не так. Мне не жаль.  
\- Я заметил, - едко фыркнул паром танкобот. - Меня интересует причина, по которой ты… закрутил всё это. Ты ведь знаешь, что нельзя нарушать ход событий прошлого! Не знаю, чудо это или нет, что произошла какая-то ошибка, и твои уники почти буквально испарились. Но если бы они остались, если бы я потратил их так, как собирался… Ты мог изменить будущее самым непредсказуемым образом!!!  
\- Ну не изменил же! - рявкнул Родимус в ответ. - Так что всё в порядке. Что-то ещё?  
\- Зачем? - подступил к нему Мегатрон, транслируя энергополя банальное любопытство и капельку недоумения. - Прости, но я правда не понимаю. Ради чего всё это было? И как я должен это понимать? Я не хочу с тобой ссориться, Родимус, но мне нужны ответы. И если нам суждено погибнуть в сражении с ДПП, то я хочу знать.  
Прайм снова собрался привычно огрызнуться в ответ, но замечание бывшего лидера десептиконов о том, что это буквально мог оказаться их последний день, заставило его промолчать. Родимус стальной силой воли собрал остатки расползающейся храбрости и решительно подошёл к со-капитану, поманил его пальцем к себе. Мегатрон чуть наклонился, внимательно всматриваясь в ярко-голубую оптику, и опешил, резко поднявшись вверх.  
\- Какого болта, Родимус?! - выругался он, прикрыв пульсирующие губы ладонью. - Что ты… что за?.. - слова резко закончились.  
\- Не спрашивай меня, как так получилось! - взмолился Прайм. - Просто получилось. И всё. Я думал, что если раскручу тебя на интерфейс в прошлом, мне станет легче. И это правда помогло. Но ненадолго. Оно возвращается. Снова.  
Мегатрон некоторое время рассматривал его, продолжая прикрывать рот ладонью. Наконец, он сглотнул и выпрямился, шагнул к капитану.  
\- Почему ты сразу не сказал? - поинтересовался он. - Я столько времени терзал себя возможными и невозможными догадками. А всё оказалось настолько просто!  
\- И как ты себе это представляешь? - вскинулся автобот. - Ой, привет, Мегатрон, ты знаешь, я тут вдруг влюбился в тебя, давай будем жить долго и счастливо? - передразнил он бывшего шахтёра. - Серьёзно?  
\- Ты должен был сказать мне, - упрямо повторил танкобот. - Хотя бы ради собственного успокоения.  
\- Я никому ничего не должен, - процедил сквозь дентопластины Родимус и круто развернулся на носках супинаторов. - Ты услышал ответ. Доволен? А теперь оставь меня. Я хочу побыть один.  
Прайм, скорее, почувствовал шаги, но поначалу решил, что Мегатрон прислушался к нему и покинул зал. Однако вместо тишины мех ощутил тёплые ладони на своих плечах - почти так же, как тогда. Родимус дёрнулся, но экс-лидер десептиконов удержал его на месте.  
\- По ощущениям я как будто всю войну не мог решить эту загадку, - покачал шлемом Мегатрон и мягко развернул капитана к себе, - не самое приятное чувство, когда одно прошлое накладывается на другое. Мне пришлось объясняться с Рэведжем, почему во время подзарядки меня мучают странные видения. Это было… довольно неловко. Странно объяснять единственному другу, почему во время подзарядки ты зовёшь по имени капитана корабля.  
\- Я не буду извиняться, - упрямо повторил рыжий автобот. - Мне не жаль, что я сделал то, что сделал.  
Удивлённый возглас потонул в мягком прикосновении к его собственным губам. Мегатрон не давил, хотя и нависал над капитаном. Он неожиданно нежно погладил меха по щекам, стирая единственную каплю омывателя, выдавшую бурю, терзающую искру жутко самовлюблённого и в то же время готового на всё ради своей команды капитана. Родимус глупо мигал оптикой, словно не веря в то, что происходило.  
\- Ты должен был сказать мне, - повторил свои слова Мегатрон. - Чтобы убедиться в том, какая ситуация на самом деле. Разве не так делают истинные лидеры? - легко улыбнулся он, удерживая тонкую грань между серьёзностью и насмешкой. Склонись бывший десептикон в любую сторону, Родимус мгновенно закроется и уже никогда не распахнёт свою душу, как он делал это сейчас.  
\- Я… - мех осёкся и всё-таки отвёл взгляд, чувствуя, как пылают щёки. Что бы Родимус ни говорил, но ему всё-таки было немного стыдно за свою выходку: тогда она казалась ему логичной и имеющей место быть. Сейчас же происходящее напоминало какую-то жестокую и очень глупую шутку. - Я не рассчитывал на взаимность, - с трудом выдавил из себя Прайм. - Отпусти меня. Я хочу немного отдохнуть перед сражением.  
\- А как же пятнадцать тысяч уников за стальной шахтёрский болт? - легко поддел его Мегатрон, убедившийся, что кризис позади. - Только не говори, что твоё предложение потеряло актуальность!  
\- Вот так меня к интерфейсу ещё не склоняли, - заметил автобот и задрал шлем вверх: - Хм. Хотя, может, ты и прав. Кто знает, доживу ли я до завтрашнего вечера?  
\- Доживёшь, - улыбнулся Мегатрон и чуть отступил. - Ты точно доживёшь.  
Он отвернулся и направился к одному из коридоров, оставляя Прайма, как тот и просил. Правда, у дверей он замер и всё-таки поинтересовался:  
\- Ты идёшь или как?  
Родимус подавился вентиляцией. Он окончательно запутался в том, что происходило вокруг. Ему казалось логичным, что на сегодня им обоим хватит и простого разговора, но Мегатрон… Почему он застыл, ожидая ответа?  
\- Ты ведь не думал, что я просто так уйду? - словно читая его мысли, поинтересовался танкобот. - Конечно, если не хочешь, я не буду настаивать, но и нет причин для отказа от приятного времяпровождения. Как знать, чему я научился за эти годы? - усмехнулся он и всё-таки выскользнул вон.  
В первые несколько кликов Родимусу казалось, что он просто парит в невесомости: то, что происходило, походило на какую-то сказку. На сон. Он уже умер? Или завис где-то между мирами, сокрушённый смертельным пением Тарна? Иначе как объяснить столь резкую смену настроения его со-капитана? Но вместо ответа Прайм шагнул вперёд: его мечта могла сбыться в любое мгновение, а он боялся и юлил, не веря собственному счастью. Пора было прекращать этот фарс. Либо он ставит точку в конце предложения, либо оставляет его незавершённым с условием, что незнание будет терзать его всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
\- Подожди! - крикнул он. - Погоди, шлаков ты болт! - мех ринулся следом за бывшим лидером десептиконов и нагнал его только у поворота. - Что ты задумал?  
\- А ты как думаешь? - ответил вопросом на вопрос Мегатрон. - Или считаешь, что я упущу возможность поприставать к тому, о ком втайне мечтает половина Лост Лайта?  
\- Эй, это я должен к тебе приставать! - возмутился Родимус и ойкнул, когда его втолкнули в какую-то узкую подсобку. Что за манера ютиться в таких помещениях? Что в прошлом, что сейчас?  
\- Приставай, я не против, - Мегатрон резко опустился перед ним на одно колено и постучал пальцем по паховой броне. - Как ты тогда спросил? Можно ли взять у тебя в рот? Для разгона. Как будто это твой последний коннект в жизни.  
\- Теперь тебя тянет на странные аналогии, - хохотнул Прайм и, наконец, позволил утянуть в жаркие объятия.  
Надо признать, сейчас Мегатрон целовался куда лучше. От робости и неловкости, от которой Родимуса вело во время первого интерфейса, не осталось и следа. Однако уверенность и явное желание, которое проявлял танкобот, распаляли ничуть не хуже. Прайм на периферии сознания подумал о том, что примерно так он и представлял себе коннект с бывшим лидером десептиконов. Немного суровый, сосредоточенный, с манипуляторами, что крепко обхватывали его, с покрытыми трещинками губами, исследующими шейные магистрали, пальцами, стравливающими пар в чёрные точки на округлых бёдра капитана.  
\- Ты невероятно мило смущался, - ухмыльнулся Прайм, когда почувствовал, как одну его ногу Мегатрон закинул себе на плечо, даруя дополнительную опору. - Никогда бы не подумал, что из скромного шахтёра можешь получиться ты.  
\- Как видишь, получился, - пробормотал танкобот и выдохнул горячий пар прямиком на паховую пластину. - Частично этому поспособствовал именно ты. Когда сказал, что мне стоит быть поуверенее, и тогда у моих ног будут валяться абсолютно все. Удивительно, но это сработало.  
\- Приятно знать, что благодаря твоим словам самый грозный мех во всей галактике научился кадрить любовников, - рассмеялся в голос Родимус и захлебнулся стоном: интим-броня разошлась в пазы, и Мегатрон без спроса припал губами к мерцающему датчику над портом, сжимая его и слабо посасывая.  
Удовольствие мгновенно прошибло Прайма от макушки шлема до пяток супинаторов. Он выгнулся и слабо стукнулся затылком о стену, к которой его прижали. Мегатрон возился внизу, игриво облизывая напичканный чувствительной сенсорикой датчик и с наслаждением втягивая носовым конусом ароматный запах смазки, выступающей на лепестках мембраны. Родимус быстро отпустил бразды правления и позволил себе окунуться в похоть, толкающую его на дурацкие поступки уже очень долгое время.  
Танкобот вылизывал его широко, цепляя острой глоссой участки, о которых Прайм даже и не подозревал. Приёмные кольца легко расходились, из форсунок периодически брызгало масло, а Мегатрон практически уткнулся фейсплетом ему в пах. Мог ли Родимус мечтать о том, что однажды он буквально сядет на лицевую бывшего лидера десептиконов? Нет. Обычно всё сводилось к обычному интерфейсу с коннектором… Но Мегатрон, оказывается, умел приятно удивлять.  
\- Хва-а-а-а!.. - сорвался на визг Родимус, когда поверхностная перезагрузка заставила его содрогнуться и забрызгать фейсплет со-капитана собственной смазкой. - Да что же ты… - он не закончил.  
Танкобот утёр с переносицы и щёк ещё тёплые капли и поднялся, запустив пару пальцев в рот. Прайм облизнулся, со стыдливым возбуждением наблюдая за тем, как гибкая глосса слизывала капли его собственного флюида с чужих конечностей. Вместо слов спорткар решительным жестом потянул меха на себя и впился в его губы, разделяя вкус смазки. Послышался щелчок, и Родимус отточенным жестом накрыл идеально выверенную скрутку ладонью.  
\- Полагаю, стало ещё лучше, чем было? - с трудом пробормотал он и опустил взгляд вниз: жёлтые диоды сменились на красные, создавая странное ощущение опасности. Скрутка гармонично вписывалась в конфигурацию корпуса, и автобот покачал шлемом: его растяжки должно хватить. Фальш-джампера никуда не делись с тех пор. - Как я и думал.  
\- Повернись, - скомандовал экс-лидер десептиконов, - так будет удобнее.  
В обычное время Родимус бы возмутился и заявил, что это он должен отдавать приказы. Однако было в голосе Мегатрона что-то такое, от чего в предвкушении поджимались лепестки мембраны, а глубоко в душе захотелось подчиниться. Прайм для проформы ворчливо фыркнул, но выполнил указание и охнул, когда широкий серый честплейт, украшенный ручной работы резьбой, прижался к его спине. Спойлеры дёрнулись, оцарапав бока и болты трансформации, однако Мегатрон не обратил на это дело ровным счётом никакого внимания, принявшись выцеловывать напряжённые горловые кабели, до которых дотягивался. Его скрутка проскользнула меж бёдер капитана и теперь елозила по приёмной системе, доводя её обладателя до второй поверхностной перезагрузки.  
\- Хватит, - с трудом выдавил из себя плавящийся под жаркими прикосновениями Родимус, - я хочу…  
Договорить он не успел, глухо вскрикнув себе в ладонь. Коннектор рывком вошёл в него наполовину. Мегатрон замер, тяжко вентилируя и крепко сжимая ярко-оранжевые бёдра с чёрными точками по бокам. Танкобот нажал Родимусу на спину, вынуждая того немного наклониться и прогнуться. Смена положения хорошо сказалась на ощущениях, и мех всхлипнул, когда скрутка погрузилась в него практически полностью.  
\- Ты неплохо разработан для меха своих параметров, - прагматично заметил Мегатрон. - Чем баловался?  
\- Чем надо, тем и баловался, - Родимус шире раздвинул ноги, позволяя коннектору заполнять его изнутри. Скрутка жарко пульсировала, растягивая стенки ограничивающих колец.  
Мегатрон мягко поцеловал командира в плечевой блок и ответил на поцелуй, когда тот повернул шлем и смазанно клюнул его в губы. Танкобот опустил один манипулятор ниже и скользнул пальцами по брюшным пластинам, безошибочно находя чувствительный внешний датчик. Стоило ему коснуться сенсорики, излишне остро реагирующей на любые действия, как Родимуса на нём встряхнуло. Порт окончательно разошёлся под его конфигурацию, и Мегатрон на пробу несколько раз толкнулся в податливое нутро.  
\- Если мы выживем, - в перерывах между стонами пробормотал Прайм, - я бы хотел посмотреть, как ты… х-ха!..  
\- Как я что? - танкобот снова навалился на партнёра сзади и принялся ритмично вдалбливаться во влажно хлюпающую приёмную систему. Лепестки мембраны разошлись, пропуская джампер сквозь себя, каплями смазки облегчая проникновение.  
\- Как ты играешься сам с собой, - с трудом отозвался Родимус и запрокинул шлем, чувствуя, как стремительно подступает перезагрузка.  
Да. Именно об этом он мечтал, лёжа в гордом одиночестве на холодной платформе. Как крепко его будут сжимать манипуляторами или, наоборот, навалятся спереди, вдавливая в пласт металла. До скрежета собственных выступающих деталей корпуса. До рваных стонов, слетающих с искусанных губ. До лужи смазки под бёдрами и ритмичного поскрипывания, методично подводящего его к черте вожделенного безумия.  
\- Сяду практически на любой искусственный джампер, если как-нибудь дашь слить трансфлюид себе на фейсплет, - жарко прошелестел ему на аудиосенсор Мегатрон. - И проглотишь хотя бы часть.  
Родимус почувствовал, как вспыхнули голубым оттенком обе щеки. Он закусил губу и сглотнул, почти содрогаясь в ребуте. И едва заметно кивнул, соглашаясь на выдвинутые условия - ради того, чтобы посмотреть на Мегатрона и его порты, забитые игрушками, можно было немного поработать.  
Возглас удовольствия потонул в новом поцелуе. Танкобот повернул его шлем к себе, нащупывая губы, и замер, содрогаясь. Коннектор, вдвинутый в Прайма почти по самое основение, пульсировал и извергал из оголовка тёплые струи трансфлюида. По внутренней стороне бёдер тут же потекло, но Родимус не сопротивлялся. Он стонал со-капитану в рот, извернувшись до хруста эндоскелета в поясничном отделе. Собственная смазка хлынула по ногам вперемешку с чужой. Прайм вцепился в манипулятор танкобота с такой силой, что продавил угловой стык, оставляя на нём отпечаток от собственных пальцев.  
\- Ловлю тебя на слове, - Мегатрон рывком выдернул джампер из содрогнувшейся приёмной системы и развернул капитана лицевой к себе, снова присел на одно колено. - Отсосёшь мне на капитанском мостике, когда мы вернём тебе корабль.  
Возмутиться Родимус не успел. Дверь в подсобку распахнулась, и на пороге, пылая энтузиазмом, возник Брейнсторм.  
\- Я закончил! - воскликнул он, игнорируя повышенный фон и странное расположение капитанов. - Апгрейд Ультра Магнуса готов. Идёмте! - подскочив от нетерпения, джет хлопнул в ладоши и, не дожидаясь реакция, убежал в зал, где был назначен сбор.  
\- Как думаешь, он понял? - Родимус опустил взгляд на запачканные ноги. Широкий честплейт со-капитана, вероятно, идеально скрыл следы их интимного преступления.  
\- Не знаю. Хочешь спросить? - ухмыльнулся Мегатрон и вовремя увернулся, чтобы не получить ладонью по губам.  
\- То, что мы теперь коннектимся, ещё ничего не значит! - авторитетно заявил Прайм и попытался стереть начинающие застывать струйки смазки. Порты приятно потягивало, хотя хотелось помыться и освежиться.  
\- Я так и понял, - снова ехидно поддакнул танкобот и рассмеялся, когда командир попытался вцепиться ему в горловые магистрали. - Ладно-ладно, успокойся! - он примирительно поднял манипуляторы. - Я всё понял.  
Огрызнуться Прайм не успел. Его притянули к чужому корпусу, запечатлевая на губах очередной мягкий поцелуй. Родимус несколько кликов ворчал со-капитану в рот, но в конце концов всё-таки расслабился. Новый статус в их отношениях только предстояло укрепить, однако автобот не сомневался: у него всё получится. Уж если удалось хитро-заковыристым способом раскрутить Мегатрона на коннект, с остальным проблем возникнуть не должно.  
А пятнадцать тысяч уников, если потребуется, Родимус всегда найдёт. Хотя и не хотелось думать,что к этому способу придётся прибегнуть. В конце концов, казалось ему, им с Мегатроном удалось достичь некоторого взаимопонимания. И это вселяло уверенность.


End file.
